


Happy Birthday to me!

by petra_austria



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry is out for some easy fun, he found Olivia who was out to celebrate her birthday with her best friend in London, but she had other plans with her new boyfriend. As Olivia ended up alone at her table, Henry thought he had found his "easy target" for the night, but didn't expect her to be so much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„I think, tonight I want something easy, something I don’t have to work for“, Henry said, scanning the crowd in front of him. “Really? You, Henry ‘the Hunter’ Cavill want something easy? I thought you always said, it’s not worth it, if she doesn’t put up a fight”, Dec said, pulling his left eyebrow up in surprise. He and Henry were standing near the bar, the beats of the loud music hammering through their bodies. “I had a hard week”, Henry shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink. “Alright then, let’s see. Who’s the willing target?”, Dec said and let his view wander over the dozens of women spread across the room. “How about that one?”, he said and pointed towards a blonde beauty with a skin-tight purple dress. Henry followed his finger and gave her a quick scan. “I didn’t mean that kind of easy, too snobby”, Henry turned down Dec’s suggestion.  
“Alright, got it. Next one”, Dec said and kept on searching through the room. “Oh, that one’s nice”, he suddenly said. “Which one?”, Henry asked and tried to find out who he meant. “I think I’m going to save this one for me”, Dec said with a wink and a cheeky smile. “Sure mate, she’s probably just waiting for you, her Prince Charming”, Henry said sarcastically and took another sip of his beer.  
While Dec kept on talking he let his view wander himself.  
Back on the other side of the room were some tables and seats, all filled with people, mostly couples and larger groups. He was certainly not working his way through a group. That was the exact opposite of easy. At the last table in the corner, two people got up, a man and a woman. They hugged someone and then got going with a few waves in the table’s direction. Henry had to lean over to his right to get a better look at the whole table. Only one woman remained sitting there, looking a bit uncomfortable of being alone all of a sudden. From what he could see from here, she wasn’t really what he was normally going for. Under different circumstances, he probably wouldn’t have even noticed her. BINGO!

“Do you really have to go?”, Olivia asked her friend Christina, who was sitting more on than next to her boyfriend Tristan. “Yes, sorry, Ivi, but they are waiting for us. You can still join us”, she said while running her hands through Tristan’s hair. “Yeah, you should come. They’re really nice blokes”, he said, referring to his friends they were about to meet somewhere in Kensington. From what Christina had told her, those friends of his like to get in trouble or, better said, walk on the thin line of legal and not so legal. Christina was into stuff like that, Olivia clearly wasn’t, that’s why she avoided situations like that, especially when she knew about them beforehand.  
“No, you guys go. I’m still pretty worked up from last night. It’s a miracle I can still hold my eyes open”, Olivia came up with a lame excuse. It was true that they were out partying last night since it has been her 24th birthday, but since she almost never went out to party, a night like this had her powered out. “Alright, love, but here, have a drink on me”, Christina said and put 10 pounds bill on the table. “Oh no, thank you, I don’t think I’m going to stay around much longer. It’s not that fun when you’re alone. I’m just going to finish up my drink and get back to your flat”, Olivia picked up the money in an attempt to give it back. “No, I insist”, Christina said while putting her coat on. “You will finish that drink, you will get another one and maybe you don’t have to finish that drink alone”, she said with a wink. “What do you mean? Have you planned anything embarrassing?”, Olivia asked suspiciously. “NOTHING!”, she said a little too fast and too loud for Olivia’s taste. “Tristan? Please tell me she didn’t plan anything”, Olivia almost begged him. “I don’t know anything about anyone”, Tristan said and couldn’t even look her in the eyes. “Oh god, Chrissy!”, Olivia yelled out. Thanks to the loud music and the even louder talking people, nobody noticed them. “Ivi, I swear! I didn’t do anything, believe me. We have to go now. I promise you, tomorrow we’ll have a girls day, since you’re already leaving in 2 days”, Christina said. “I don’t believe you, but I can’t do anything about it, so yes, girls’ day tomorrow sounds good. Have fun, you two”, she said and got up to give them a goodbye hug, first Tristan and then Christina. “And Olivia”, Chrissy said as she pulled back. “Have a little fun tonight, you’re single and beautiful. Enjoy yourself a little bit”, her best friend added. “You got the single part right”, Olivia said and gave her best friend another hug before they finally left.  
Olivia sat back down and looked at the 10 pounds bill laying in front her on the table. She picked it up and twisted it around between her fingers. She looked up and looked over the crowed, checking if any suitable candidate were here tonight. But all she could see was that all the handsome guys were already talking to some Supermodel-type of girl. Olivia thought that a new city would bring new luck and she was in London for just a few days so why not have some fun? “Because you never do”, she mumbled to herself.  
Olivia was the type of girl who’d rather sat at home on a Friday or Saturday or any kind of night and would watch a movie, read a book or knit. She always felt like she was waiting for something, a START-signal like at a race that would tell her when to start living her life. All her friends, especially Chrissy, had those exciting lives, going out every night, meeting new people, having relationships or anything slightly familiar. And Olivia…didn’t. She shook her head over her own sad and boring life she chose, but always tried to deny it, mostly to herself.  
“Oh, what the fuck”, she mumbled to herself and put her hand up as she saw the waiter passing by. “I’ll have another Cosmopolitan, thank you”, she said, emptied her glass with one sip and passed it on to the waiter. “And I’ll have another pint. Put the lady’s drink on my tap. Thank you”, a tall, dark haired man said to the waiter as he was about to walk away. The next second he was standing in front of her. “Is this seat taken?”, he asked her and Olivia resisted the urge to look behind her. She immediately noticed that he was beyond beautiful, handsome, sexy…she ran out of words.  
After a few moments that felt like minutes, she realized she was just staring at him without saying anything. He was still waiting for her answer if he could sit down. At least he was a gentleman, even though he must be mentally confused to be asking her. “No, please”, she said and was surprised that her voice was not as shaken up as her thoughts were.  
“I’m Henry”, he said and put his hand out to shake hers. “Olivia”, she said and took his hand, hoping her hand was not too sweaty. He had a nice grip and for a second she had to push down a grunt that arose in her throat. “Nice to meet you, Olivia”, Henry said with the most beautiful smile she has ever seen up close.   
Within a few seconds, she played out every scenario she could think of in her head, why this man of a man with incredible blue eyes would talk to her and she couldn’t find one. She had seen the women in this bar, he could not possibly be interested in her, not with a face like his. Unless…  
“Oh, I get it”, Olivia said, shaking her head lightly. Henry looked at her confused but amused. “Did Christina put you up to this? Or was it her boyfriend Tristan?”, Olivia asked him. “What? Nobody put me up to his”, Henry said confused. “Did they tell you to say that?”, Olivia whispered as she leaned in. “No they didn’t”, Henry mirrored her movements and laughed. “I don’t know a Christina and the only Tristan I know went to boarding school with me. As far as I know, he lives in Peru now”, Henry told her.  
Olivia leaned back and looked at him. “Do I have something on my face?”, Henry asked smiling. His smile was one of those where you couldn’t resist smiling with him. “No, it’s just…this”, she motioned big circles with her hand around the table, “…it’s unusual…for me”, Olivia said honestly and looked down at her hands because physically she could not look at his blue eyes any longer.  
“Here are your drinks”, the waiter said and placed the glasses in front of the two of them. “Thank god”, Olivia mumbled and immediately took a sip. She mentally sent the barkeeper a big thank you for making the drink strong. She knew she could not handle this situation any better if she stayed sober.  
“Your accent doesn’t sound familiar. Where are you from?”, Henry asked and took a sip from his pint. Olivia also thanked him mentally for dropping the subject and picking up another one. “I’m from Austria, Vienna. I’m visiting my friend who studies here”, she said and took another sip. She had to slow down with the drinking, but she didn’t know what she should do with her hands. “Oh, Vienna. I’ve never been there, but I hear it is beautiful”, Henry said. “Yes, it is, I really love it there”, Olivia smiled by the thought of her hometown. “You have a beautiful smile”, Henry noticed and Olivia blushed. He leaned closer on his chair and Olivia did the same unintentionally. “Oh, come on”, Olivia almost whispered it, but Henry got it anyway.  
“Why are you here all alone? A beautiful woman like you”, Henry asked. “Okay, now you’re laying it on a bit thick”, Olivia chuckled. Complimenting her smile, telling her that she was beautiful. All this was such a big set up by Chrissy, she just knew it. “Wow, you really can’t take a compliment”, Henry said smiling. “It’s because I don’t have much practice in this”, she said and looked down at her fingers again. “And what do you have practice in?”, Henry asked in return. “Birthdays. Mastered the 24th in a row just yesterday”, Olivia joked and took another sip of her drink. “It was your birthday yesterday? Well then, Happy Birthday, Olivia”, Henry said and rose his pint to clink glasses. Olivia did so too and took another sip right away.  
“Then a dance for the birthday girl?”Henry asked, got up and put his hand out. “Well, technically my birthday was yesterday”, Olivia answered. “But I didn’t know you yesterday”, he said and for probably more than a second, she got lost in his eyes.  
For that moment, it felt like she was watching someone else taking his hand, getting up and following him to the dancefloor. Olivia wished she would have chosen a dress instead of jeans and a low cut blouse.  
As they reached the middle of the dancefloor, Henry put his hands around her hips and she started swaying to the rhythm of the beat. A lot of people were around them and they didn’t have much space to move around. As a result, she was dancing VERY close to him, but Henry didn’t seem to mind. He even pulled her a little bit closer. She knew that she would never forget his smell that was so masculine and strong and…sexy.  
Oh, how she wished she was fiercer, more like…Chrissy. Her best friend since elementary school would have jumped him in the bathroom stall by now. But that was so not Olivia, it really was the exact opposite. But what if…  
She was in a foreign town, in a club she had never been to, everyone she knew in London had left the building about 20 minutes ago and were not here to judge her. And that’s when it kind of clicked for Olivia. Nobody here knew what her character was. It didn’t matter how she would act or what she would say, nobody would know that it wasn’t her usual self.  
Olivia put her hands around his neck and with every swing of her hips, she pressed her pelvis against his. For a split second, she saw the surprise in his eyes that quickly turned into amusement. She turned around and pressed her bum against him. His hands were still on her hips, holding her close to him. “I like what you’re doing there”, he said close to her ear because of the loud music and she felt his breath on her skin. For a second she closed her eyes to take in this moment. When does one have a beautiful man pressed against themselves? For Olivia, the answer was never.  
She turned back around and had to rise up onto her tiptoes to come even close to his ear. “And what would you like to do?”, she said and hoped she was sounding sexy and flirtatious. Henry put his head back a bit to look her in the eyes, threw on a cocky smile and lowered his head again to her ear. “I, for once, would like to get out of here”, he said.  
Shit, she knew she was coming on too strong and now he wanted to leave. The feeling she got when she got back down from standing on her tiptoes could only be described as falling out of the sky and hitting the ground, really hard. It felt like she had woken up from a dream and was now facing a reality where someone like Henry would never like someone like her. Even to herself she felt pathetic.  
“I meant with you”, Henry added as Olivia looked at him rattled. “ Oh…OH!”, was her initial reaction. “So, should we get out of here?”, he asked at her ear again. “I…uhm…I guess?”, Olivia shrugged her shoulders. The little self-confidence she had built up was completely gone.  
Henry took her hand and led her off the dance floor. Back at her table, he grabbed her coat and helped her getting in. Henry took out his phone, took a quick look at it and shook his head lightly. He glanced over his shoulder, but Olivia couldn’t see who he was looking at. “Everything alright?”, she asked, in fear he would have changed his mind. She has never been that close to whatever this was going to be. “Yes, everything’s perfect”, Henry said with a reassuring smile.  
Olivia took her purse and then, with a hand on her back, Henry led her to the entrance of the club. He asked the security guard if there were any taxis waiting outside and he nodded without thinking about it. “After you”, he pointed towards the door he was holding open for her. She couldn’t hold back a smile as she passed him. He followed her right away and led her to the first taxi in line of the 3 that were waiting outside. It wasn’t that late, so there were still quite some people out on the street, and they had to maneuver their way through them.  
Again Henry held the door open for her and Olivia got in. She moved all the way down to the end of the back seat. Henry quickly named the driver an address and the taxi started moving.  
“Why are you sitting so far away from me?”, Henry asked with a calm, but amused voice. “Oh, am I?”, Olivia asked, but didn’t had any intention to move closer. “You’re not doing this very often, am I right?”, Henry asked and tried to hold back a smile. “What?”, she asked nervously. “Chatting someone up at a bar and taking them home with you?”, Henry asked, grinning. “Okay, so, first of all, you’ve chatted ME up and second of all…no, never”, Olivia answered his question. “It’s hard to believe that”, he said. “And why is that?”, she asked breathless as Henry held the eye contact longer than it was good for her. “From what I can tell so far, you’re a beautiful, witty woman with a great smile and something so innocent about you that makes you want to…explore”, Henry’s voice has gotten even deeper and Olivia felt her jaw dropping as she listened to him. “Wow”, she breathed out. “You sure know how to talk your way into a girl’s panties”, she said and immediately regretted it. Where was her mouth to brain filter when she needed it? Probably back in her drinking some more Cosmopolitans.  
Olivia turned her deep-red face towards the window and watched the other cars and buildings passing by as they drove along in embarrassment. She heard him chuckle behind her, but thankfully he didn’t respond to her stupid comment. The city looked amazing at night, so mystical and fantastic and for a second it managed to distract her from the thought that she was sitting in a taxi with a beautiful man she had just met, on their way to his house. At least that’s what she assumed they were going. With a quick look over her shoulder, she noticed that Henry was doing the same, although he must have seen it a thousand times.  
Only a few minutes later, the taxi stopped. Henry paid the driver and held the door open for her as he had stepped out first. “Such a gentleman”, Olivia admired. “I’m just behaving as I was taught”, he said and slammed the door shut. “For now”, he whispered into her ear. Olivia felt goosebumps all over her body in anticipation for what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you want a drink?”, Henry asked and poured one for himself. Although she was sitting in his living room, which was beautiful by the way, she still wasn’t sure if this was really happening. “No thanks, I’m quite tipsy already”, Olivia declined and twisted her fingers that were resting in her lap. “One more drink and I would be out of control”, Olivia joked with a nervous giggle. “And we don’t want that, do we?”, Henry asked with a cheeky smile and sat down next to her, really close. “Ehm…so…you’ve got a nice house. It looks fancy”, Olivia looked around the room, doing everything to avoid looking at his eyes. She believed that those things could make you do stuff…bad stuff.  
“I can’t complain”, he said, still looking at the woman next to him. “Something in your voice makes me believe there’s a but?”, Olivia asked and turned her head back around to face Henry. Big mistake. The look of his beautiful face and his lips…he had such kissable lips. Olivia automatically licked hers by the sight of them. This didn’t get by Henry unnoticed. The little smile that appeared on his face indicated that he had her where he wanted her.  
Back at the club, when Henry had walked away from Dec after deciding to go for the girl sitting alone at the table, he had wanted to go for something easy. As he had come closer, he had been able to get a better look of the woman he was about to talk up. She had long brown hair and was quite the curvy girl, although it had been hard to see with the dimmed lights in there. She had looked quite sad and lonely and Henry had to admit, he had felt sorry for her. Talking to her would probably make her night and he would have done something for his karma.  
But now, he enjoyed how she tried to contain herself, but was clearly falling for him. She was actually very pretty and her playful innocence was intriguing. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Lightly at first to give her a chance to back away, but she didn’t. She froze for a second, but as he pulled away slightly she followed. He looked straight into her eyes and then down to her shiny lips what made her lick them again. She actually looked really sexy when she did that and he believed she was not aware of how much.  
Henry leaned in again and touched her lips with his, a little harder this time, licking her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth slightly and even leaned in a little more. Henry kissed her passionately while he put his hand in her neck to keep her steady.  
After a while Olivia broke the kiss and looked at him with a dazed look, heavily breathing. “Wow”, she let out breathlessly. It has been indeed a good kiss and Henry had to admit that he was turned on. “Okay, so we’re really doing this”, Olivia suddenly got up from the sofa and was standing in the middle of the room, her cheeks blushed and still a little bit out of breath. “Kissing? Yes, that just happened”, Henry said a bit confused but amused. “Sex?”, she said a bit rattled and to Henry, who looked at her with both eyebrows raised in surprise, it sounded more like a question.  
“Is this”, she motioned with her hand between the two of them, “ending with us having sex in your bedroom?”, she asked and sounded nervous. Henry bit down on his lip to hold back a smile. He got up and slowly walked up to her. “That’s what I originally had in mind, yes”, he admitted. “But if you are having doubts, then…”, he said and slowly stroking the side of her hips. “I, ehm”, she swallowed, “no…no doubts”, she answered and still sounded out of breath, but Henry believed it was not just because of the kiss anymore.  
“Do you remember when I told you in the taxi what a beautiful and witty woman you are? I can add another thing to that list”, he said and kept moving his hands along her sides. He could actually see the goosebumps on her skin. “You talk a lot when you’re nervous”, Henry revealed.  
“And do you remember how I said that you know how to talk yourself into a girl’s panties?”, Olivia almost whispered. “Darling, I haven’t even started”, Henry murmured close to her ear and Olivia had to hold back a “Oh fuck”.   
“Should we move this upstairs?”, he suddenly asked. “Now?”, she asked. “We can also start here, but I think you will find it more comfortable upstairs”, he said with a low voice, his hand still placed on her back. “Ok”, Olivia said with a shaky voice, grabbed her purse from the sofa and followed him.

The first thing Olivia noticed, as she entered his bedroom, was the big bed as the central point. The room was dark and everything else looked greyish and vague. Henry went further into the room to switch on the bedside lamp. “Could we keep the lights turned off, please?”, Olivia asked in sudden awareness how her body would look without clothes on. She actually hadn’t thought about undressing in front of Henry. From what she could see by looking how big his arms were, his broad shoulders and how his shirt fit him, he seemed to be in really great shape.  
“If that’s what you want?”, he said and came back over to her. Olivia intuitively leaned towards Henry as he stood in front of her and kissed him. Tender at first, but she got braver with every second. Feeling Henrys lips on hers just felt right. Yes, he was the right kind of guy this was supposed to happen with. Her first time.  
She felt like she should tell him, but on the other hand didn’t want to put him off. Not every guy likes a virgin, especially at her age. Most think that something was wrong with her, but the answer couldn’t be simpler. It just hadn’t happened yet.  
As Henry’s hand slipped under her blouse, she let go of her purse so quickly that it burst open and out of the corner of her eye, she could see that her things were spread all over the floor, but she couldn’t care less. Instead, she used her now free hand to put it on Henry’s neck while her other hand held on to his arm. Henry didn’t seem to mind either and pushed her closer with his hand on her back.  
“Let’s get you out of this”, he said between kisses and started to grab the hem of her blouse. Instinctively she put her hands up and he pulled it over her head. She immediately pulled in her stomach as a reaction to her now exposed body. She shyly reached out, curious to touch his. Somehow she managed to unbutton his shirt without taking too long with her shaking hands. And, oh boy, his body did not disappoint. “Wow”, slipped out of her mouth and she licked her lips. “Thank you, you’re not too bad yourself”, Henry returned the compliment, mostly looking at her breasts. But Olivia didn’t mind, she thought they were her best features she could bring to the party.  
She reached for his belt next and was surprised how easy it went open, but the buttons of the jeans were a whole lot different. “Could you get those?”, she asked and blushed a bit, still happy that it was too dark for him to see. “Sure”, he said and she could hear that he tried to hold back a smile. Olivia used the time to unbutton her own pair of jeans and removed her shoes and pants in one stretch.  
And all of a sudden they both were standing in front of each other in just their underwear. “You’re beautiful”, he said and for a moment she thought he sounded a bit surprised. “You’re just saying that to get me into bed”, Olivia smiled and tilted her head a bit to the left. Instead of an answer, he closed the distance between them with a quick step and kissed her. Soft at first, one hand on her lower back, the other in her hair. He was such a good kisser that she forgot everything around her. Even how he had moved them to the bed because the next thing she felt, besides his kisses and touches, were the cold sheets on her bare, heated skin.  
Olivia moved up on the bed and Henry followed right away. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck, all the way down to her collarbone and back up on the other side, which gave her time to think as her eyes stared up at the ceiling.  
So this is it, the big moment. She was finally going to have sex…with a complete stranger. Her heart started to race and her breath quickened. Oh shit, this was really going to happen. She could feel that she was getting more and more aware of how absurd the situation was. She and that beautiful man almost naked in his bed, how unrealistic. And still, there they were. Although she didn’t have much, well none, experiences of that matter, she was not stupid. That here was clearly a one-time thing, she might as well enjoy it.  
Olivia’s hands moved across his muscular back and she lightly scratched his skin with her nails, which made him moan. Henrys hand reached beneath her upper body to open her bra and she arched her back to give him more access. She slipped out of the straps and the next second, her bra landed on the floor next to the bed. It aroused her how Henry admired her big, naturals breasts.   
Henry cupped both of them with his hands and almost had problems to fully cover them which made his eyes go even a bit darker, as far as Olivia could see. His strong, possessive grip made her bite her lip and arch her back again. She started moving her pelvis in little circles, looking for a little bit of release. With her right hand, she reached down and let her hand move along his thigh up to his crotch where she stroke his hard cock over his briefs. She heard him grunt at her shoulder and was surprised how turned on she was by the undeniable evidence of what she could do to him.  
He reached down to her hand and navigated it over his cock, moving her hands a bit faster. “Oh shit”, he hissed. With quick movements he freed her from her panties and kissed his way back up over her stomach to her breasts. She felt his knee between her thighs, spreading them open.  
“Could you go slow, I…I don’t…”, Olivia stuttered. “Don’t worry, I do”, Henry said while kissing her neck. He let go of her a moment later and she felt cold where his mouth had been. Henry leaned over to the night stand and got something out of it. He sat up on his knees and pulled down his briefs. Now she could see what he had grabbed off the night stand. It was a condom he was now putting on. She secretly was happy that she didn’t have to do it. It was so weird to finally see a real penis up close.  
Henry got rid of his briefs a bit inelegantly since he was trying to keep his balance on the mattress which made her chuckle and relaxed her a bit. In a funny way it made Henry look less perfect for a second and that somehow calmed her down. “Oh, you think I’m funny?”, he asked with a dirty grin, grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down to him. Her laughter got caught in her throat and she gasped for air in surprise.  
Henry was above her again and locked eyes. She could feel his erection against her thigh and her whole body shivered. “Please go slow”, she whispered as she felt his tip at her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her as he slowly pushed into her. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she hissed at the stinging pain. “You’re alright?”, he asked a bit worried. “Yes, keep moving, but slowly…you’re very big”, she used as an excuse, but it wasn’t a lie at all. From what she was able to see before he really was.   
Henry slowly pushed all the way in and gave her time to adjust. He kind of liked the pain her fingernails caused digging into his flesh. As he slowly pulled back out again, Olivia slowly let out the air she had held in. Henry leaned down to touch her lips with his and to feel her moan as he pushed back in again. He picked up the pace and Olivia spread her legs a little bit wider for him to be able to go deeper. “Oh god, yes”, she said and she licked her lips.  
The pain she had felt before faded and it started to feel good, really good. Now she wanted to get active and tried to remember all the videos she had watched in the countless lonely nights she had spent over the years.  
She put her left leg up to wrap it around his waist, her heel pressing down on his bum. He grabbed her calf, holding on to it while he kept thrusting into her. The view in front of her, she could only describe as magical. A beautiful, sexy man, fucking her, making her feel thing she couldn’t even managed to do with her own hands. He clenched his teeth as the need to release built up stronger inside him with every movement of his pelvis.  
Olivia couldn’t hold back the moans and high pitched hums that built up in her throat as she felt that familiar warm feeling building up in her stomach. She never thought it was able to come at your first time, but here she was…about to.  
“Oh Henry, I think…I’m about to…come”, she pressed out as she tried to put words in the right order. “Okay then…take it from here”, he said out of breath and before she could even realize what just happened, he had picked her up and pulled onto his lap. Now he was sitting down in the middle of the bed, Olivia straddling him with her knees on each side of his hips. And all that without pulling out. She was impressed and couldn’t wrap her head around how he did it… just physically speaking.  
“You’re so beautiful”, Henry said and had to look up at her which gave her a powerful feeling. And the way he was looking at her…she felt like a queen and his eyes were begging her to give him the release he so painfully needed.  
Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers in his hair, and began to move her hips up and down on his cock. Slowly at first, looking at his face, watching him how he tried really hard not to take control again. His hand moved over her back and rested on her bum, which he caressed with his fingers and then held on to with a tight grip, which made her gasp. She threw her head back as it was now her turn to pick up the pace, holding on to his shoulders.  
There was that warm feeling again, burning up inside her stomach only to wash over her whole body as she clenched around his cock and held in her breath, unable to think or focus her eyes on anything. She only felt his hands grabbing her ass and moving it up and down one or two last times before he came himself.  
She held on to Henry as her orgasm wore down, her forehead resting on his shoulder. Olivia felt his hands moving up her back, softly caressing her skin as she felt his breath on her shoulder. She started to kiss from his shoulder, over his neck up to the corner of his lips. She felt how he intuitively moved his head to the side to meet her lips with his. They passionately kissed and Henry pulled her against his chest. He then softly pushed her down onto her back without breaking the kiss. As he pulled out she automatically followed with her hips because she didn’t want to let go.

Henry rolled off her, still heavily breathing and with a satisfied grin on his lips. “Happy Birthday to me”, Olivia said after a few moments, also still a bit out of breath. Henry looked at her with a smile. “Yes, Happy Birthday.” “You were actually the only one who gave me what I really wanted for my birthday”, Olivia said and turned around on her stomach, supporting herself on her lower arms. “All you wanted for your birthday was sex?”, he chuckled. “No, not just sex”, Olivia replied. For a second she thought she saw a hint of fear in his eyes. Men and their fear of commitment.  
“My first sex”, she finally revealed to him and waited for it so sink in. “Wait what?”, he asked. “That was your first time?”, Henry asked and turned to his side, supporting his head on his elbow. “Yes”, Olivia confirmed and reached for the blanket because all of a sudden she felt vulnerable and cold. She wrapped the sheet around her body and also lay on her side, resting her head on her arm. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”, Henry asked confused. “Honestly? I thought you would not go through with it and this…was the closest I’ve ever been to, you know, sex”, Olivia explained and looked down to her fingers playing with the spread sheet because she couldn’t bare his questioning look on her. “I’m pathetic, I know”, Olivia groaned upset and let herself fall onto her back.  
“You’re not pathetic, you’re just…late to the party”, Henry said and suddenly appeared in her vision, his face hovering just a few inches above hers. “Then thanks for the invite”, Olivia said and put her chin up a bit. She felt Henry’s hand move up her thigh, moving the sheet out of the way with every inch his fingers travelled. She was trembling at the anticipation where this would lead…again.  
“Do you want to celebrate your birthday right, Darling?”, he asked with a low voice which turned her on. She didn’t even think that this was possible so shortly after, what seemed now, round one. “Well, can you go again?”, she asked and tried to sound flirty and calm which was not too easy with his fingers still travelling. “Can you?”, he asked in return with a cheeky grin on his lips she wanted to kiss again so badly.  
“I have waited 24 years to go again…Darling”, she said and tried to imitate his British accent on the last word. “Then we should better get started”, Henry offered and with a big swoop he had turned both of them around so Olivia was now laying on top of him.

They were laying next to each other, catching their breath again and staring at the ceiling in comfortable silence. “I’m going to take a shower”, Henry said, got up and walked around the bed. “Do you want to join?”, he asked as he arrived on Olivias side. At the first moment she wanted to say yes, but then she held back. They couldn’t shower in the darkness and she still didn’t want Henry to see her in the bright light. She knew it was stupid since they just had slept together, but it was different when it was dark and they were so close to each other. “No, you go ahead, I’ll go afterwards”, Olivia replied. Henry frowned a bit. “I thought we could have a little fun time in there as well”, Henry admitted and leaned down to kiss her. “A little fun? Jesus, Henry, give me a break, I just started at this”, Olivia laughed and jokingly pushed him away. “Alright”, Henry pushed himself off the bed and went to the bathroom through a door in his bedroom.  
Olivia couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she watched Henrys ass as he walked away. Her glance fell onto the floor where her clutch was. “Oh shit”, she mumbled as she looked at all her things spread across the floor. She got up from the bed, the sheet still wrapped around her body, kneeled down on the floor and picked up her things. Olivia wondered what time it was, she should probably text Chrissy where she was and that she would probably not be home until the next morning. The reason why she would not be home put a smile on Olivia’s face again. She searched her clutch for her phone but couldn’t find it. “Dammit”, she mumbled as looked over the carpet, but couldn’t see her phone anywhere.  
She got up and walked over to the bathroom, knocked and opened the door just a bit, so she could talk to him. “Henry? I can’t find my phone. Can I use yours to call me? Maybe I’ll hear it ring”, she screamed over the running water. “That sounds like a trick to get my phone number”, she heard Henry yell. Now she had to look at him to explain that this was not a cheap trick, she really was just trying to find her phone. She opened her mouth to say something, but was stunned by the view of Henrys naked and wet body in bright lights. “It, it’s not at all like that”, she managed to get out as she looked down at her feet. “Sure you don’t want to come in?”, Henry offered and turned around to face her. Olivia’s faced completely blushed and she turned her head to look away. It was so weird. She had just had the most amazing sex with this man, but still couldn’t look at his cock directly. She felt like a little schoolgirl reading a dirty magazine for the first time.  
“Actually I really want to, but I need to find my phone first”, Olivia said and leaned against the doorframe, trying really hard to just look at his face. “My phone’s in my pants, they’re on the floor somewhere. My code’s 0505”, Henry winked at her and turned back to the water. With a smile she closed the door again and rushed over to his pants. She wanted to do this quick to join him, she just couldn’t miss this opportunity.  
Olivia pulled his phone out of his pants, typed in the code and unlocked his phone. A text message was still open. She didn’t want to read it, but couldn’t help it. “I thought you said ‘something easy’ and not a charity case. How badly do you need it, Cavill?”, she read. She read the message again because she couldn’t quite wrap her head around it. She looked at the time he had received that text. It was about the time they had left the club. Has this all been a joke? Like some kind of bet? Her eyes began to water up and her vision blurred. She swallowed hard.  
She had to find her phone and get out of here before Henry came back. With shaky hands she pushed the home button and opened the number pad. She typed in her number and waited for her phone to ring. It sounded damped and she found it after a few more rings under the bed. She grabbed it and put it in her purse. Olivia then quickly grabbed her clothes from all over the room and finished dressing just in time for Henry to come back out of the bathroom. He had just a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair still wet. “I was waiting in the shower for you, what’s the hold-up…hey, why are you dressed?”, Henry asked confused as he saw Olivia fully dressed, stepping into her shoes.  
Olivia quickly wiped away a tear in the corner of her eye and reached for her clutch. “This might be my first one-night-stand, but I know how that works, okay?”, she said and she was surprised how cold her voice sounded. She grabbed his phone from the bed and walked towards him, glaring at his face. “Thanks for the charity”, she said and slammed the phone against his chest as she walked past him, where he quickly caught it before it would fall to the floor. “What the bloody hell is happening right now?”, Henry asked in an angrily confusion and rushed after her. Olivia was already down the stairs as he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, standing between her and the door. “Why are you leaving? I thought we had fun”, Henry asked, furrowing his brows. “I thought we had fun too, but again it was all a joke. Of course a guy like you wouldn’t want a girl like me”, she shouted at him. “This is not a joke, Olivia, I do like you”, Henry said. “Tell this to your friend when you two laugh about how you picked up the sad, fat virgin and made her believe that she could be considered beautiful”, Olivia ranted and felt the tears coming back up, but she didn’t want to cry in front of Henry. She didn’t want to show how hurt she was and give him that satisfaction.  
“Can you please go out of my way, I want to leave now”, she said with a calmer but still angrily voice while she quickly wiped away another tear. “I really don’t know what’s going on right now, but let’s talk about it”, he said in an attempt to calm her down and to turn this night, which had started to well, to the better. “Don’t touch me”, she pushed his hands away, “this was a mistake”, she said and walked around him to finally leave this hell of a situation.  
Henry wanted to follow her but he realized he was just wearing a towel. He looked down at the phone he was still holding in his hands. He unlocked the screen and just looked at his home screen. He furrowed his brows. “What the hell is wrong with this girl?”, he asked out loud.


End file.
